


【SD花流．中短篇】半魔人（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．中短篇（文：十甫） [12]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．中短篇】半魔人（文：十甫）

“死妖怪！你给我出来！出来！”

樱木一脚踢开家门，脚还没踏入，就扯大了嗓子狂吼。

踢飞了脚上的鞋子，立刻冲进厨房。

“你给我出来！听到没有！死妖怪！”樱木捧起搁在后窗的小鱼缸，低头吼道。双手发颤，抖得似乎要把鱼缸中的水也给摇晃出来。

“你再不出来，我就把你倒进马桶，冲掉！”樱木见鱼缸里头那条黑黝黝的小鱼没甚反应，威胁道。

“波”一声，那条懒洋洋的鱼突然变得生龙活虎，立刻从水缸中跳出来。一个鲤鱼翻身，轻轻巧巧地落在厨房外的桌上，并幻化成人形。

“叫俺干嘛？俺很忙哩！”桌面上的人双手交叉抱胸，下半身的鱼尾不断乱拍桌面，一副很不耐烦的样子。

樱木一个箭步冲上前，两手一伸就掐住那半人鱼的脖子，狂摇，“你这死妖怪！你对我做了什么！你说！你说！”

谁知才一眨眼，双手就空了，只抓了一把滑腻。

低头一看，那半人鱼又变回黑黝黝的小鱼，在桌上活蹦乱跳，噼啪作响的声音似乎在呼叫着，“有人要杀俺呐！救命呀！”

樱木剑眉倒竖，气得一根根红发都站了起来，用尽全力一拳搥在桌面。

随着拳头落下，桌上的器具“叽咛匡啷”地闪避。

那条本来乱蹦的小鱼，立刻安静地平躺，一动也不动，只剩下乌熘熘的眼珠子在灵活地转着。

“你别给我装死！再不给我说清楚，我今晚就把你给蒸了！死妖怪！快起来！”樱木厉声说道。

转眼间，小鱼又变成半人鱼，背对着樱木，头低低地用手指在桌面上画圆圈，“俺有名字的哩……怎么叫俺妖怪……还要蒸俺……俺不好吃地，皮粗肉厚，入口又酸，骨又有毒素，一个不小心就会让人一命呜呼……”

“你废话太多了！马上给我说清楚！”樱木又再搥了桌子一下，“你做了什么？”

“我做了什么？……我怎么知道呀……我整天都在家里，没脚怎么溜出去……”半人鱼边说边扬高了鱼尾，左右摆动，彷彿樱木忽略了他是半人鱼似的。

“说．不．说！”樱木铁青的脸孔此刻更吓人。

“嗯嗯，俺实现了你的愿望！”半人鱼马上答道。

“放屁！若实现了我的愿望，我今天会收不到巧克力！尤其是晴子的，她都没送我！”

“那你袋子那块是什么？”半人鱼伸手在空中一抓，就把樱木口袋中的东西抓出来，“哇！瑞士巧克力，名牌呐……喔喔，你好贪心哩，都拿到巧克力了，嫌不够吗？”

“就是这个！你到底做了什么！女孩子都不送我，那只……那只……臭狐狸……哇！我快疯了！”樱木突然两手狂搔头发，一脸抓狂神情，生人勿近。

“喔，流川枫送你巧克力？”半人鱼横举那块巧克力，虽然遮住了笑得大大的嘴，却掩饰不了弯成半月的眼睛。

“你笑个屁呀！都是你干的好事！快点说，你这死妖怪到底干了什么！”樱木一把抢回那块巧克力，厉声说道。

“俺不是说了吗，实现了你的愿望囉！”半人鱼摊开双手，一脸无辜。

“实现个鬼！我说要找个女孩子，最好像晴子那样的，结果，情人节一块巧克力也没收到！！我说我要超越死狐狸，成为高中第一篮球手，结果我跟他一对一连输十场！！！”樱木突然又再大声吼道。

“你的愿望嘛……等一等，俺查一查。”半人鱼空手一抓，又抓出一张纸来，“呣～没错呀！你许的愿望是：希望找到你的另一半。追上流川枫……”

樱木抢过那张纸，一看，果然写得清清楚楚，樱木花道，愿望是：希望找到另一半。追上流川枫。

“哇～搞什么鬼！这不是我的愿望！！对了！我许两个愿望，怎么会变成一个？！快说！”

“嗯……这个嘛……首先，你要知道，俺在3月3日出世，不是6月6日出生的，所以只属于半魔人。因此，这个嘛……魔法就……只有一半啦！然后嘛……你许的愿望，就只能实现一半啰……你那天许愿说，要找到另一半，最好像晴子那样……俺就实现你‘找到另一半’的愿望；你说要让你的球技突飞猛进，追上流川枫……俺就嘛……实现你‘追上流川枫’的愿望囉……”

“吓！”樱木不禁瞠目结舌。好一阵子才找回自己的声音，“……那我许过的愿望……可以撤消吗？”樱木只觉得自己的脑袋突然胀大了，还嗡嗡地迴响着这么一句话，「追上流川枫，找到另一半……追上流川枫，找到另一半……”

“……这个嘛……不行！”

樱木突然坐了下来，他觉得混身乏力。若照那死妖怪许给他的愿望，他的另一半不是可爱的晴子，而是……流川枫……他的宿敌呀！天呀……完蛋了……他埋首在双手里，心情真是糟透了。

“樱木……那个……你不会有事的哦？……呣～你是天才，一定不会有事的。况且你还有俺帮你，这个……能逢凶化吉……”半人鱼边说边将双手食指指头摆在胸前互点，心虚得很。

樱木倏地抬起头，双眼狠瞪半人鱼，“逢凶化吉？你帮我？……哼！我现在还不够衰吗？是不是拿了我的命你才甘愿？若是这样，你就来呀！总好过去追求那只臭狐狸……搞什么飞机！我的另一半竟是男人……都是你！现在立刻滚出我的视线！！”樱木实在控制不了自己的情绪，忽而沮丧忽而暴怒。

他的未来，他的美丽人生都被这只妖怪搞砸了。如果当初没向它许愿，如果当初没发现它是半魔人，如果当初不是把它带回家，如果当初不是改变主意不去打柏青哥转去捉鱼，如果当初不是去练习篮球，如果当初不加入篮球社，如果当初没遇上晴子，如果当初没进入湘北的话……

樱木突然站了起来，迅速趋向半人鱼，再次捉上他的脖子大声说道，“快快！给我想办法撤消！我不要这个！不然给我再许个愿！一定要撤消！！”

半人鱼被掐摇得七晕八素，“呃呃……咳咳……让俺想……想……”

“还想什么！立刻就要！快！”

“咳…咳咳……先放开俺…俺……查查……”

听来尚有一线希望，樱木不禁出望外，立刻放开半人鱼，并催促道，“快快快！”

半人鱼摸了摸被掐痛的脖子，看了看樱木，便又空手抓出一张纸来。

装模作样地低头细看纸上仅有的两个字──“不行”，“呣……上级说……这个有点困难……要知道，魔人最重承诺，虽然俺只是半魔人，但……还是不能更改已实现的愿望……所以……嗯……那个……只要委屈你了！”半人鱼双手一拍，那张纸就消失了。

樱木听毕，用杀人的眼睛瞪着半人鱼。

半人鱼连忙说，“等一下，那个……流川枫是不是很受欢迎？”

樱木瞪大了眼睛，咬牙切齿地说，“受欢迎个屁！那只死狐狸！真不明白他哪里吸引人了，长得又不怎么样，性格又坏……那些女孩子眼睛都是瞎的，巧克力尽往他那儿塞……连晴子也是这样……呜……晴子……呀！你问这干什么！想转移话题？！”

“不不不，俺只是想到一个关键的问题……就是那个……你说，流川枫收到很多女孩子的巧克力，而你没有……（见樱木额上青筋直冒）但是，他却送你巧克力，对不对？对了！你想想，你真的很受欢迎哩……那么受欢迎的人竟送你巧克力，哇！好棒！你是最受欢迎的！”

樱木一听，想了想，觉得有道理，于是笑了，“嘿嘿！当然！那只臭狐狸哪有我受欢迎！哼哼！”

“说得对呀！他一定是知道你很受欢迎，所以先别人一步对你表示好感，嘿嘿！”

樱木本来已脸露微笑，却突然又沉下脸，“是吗～”倏地又掐住半人鱼的脖子，“那只狐狸是男人！！那只臭屁狐狸！混蛋！”

“呀～其实……咳……有些事情……你不深入去了解你是不知道真相的！就好像人，你不去了解就不知道他的优点……咳咳……俺敢肯定……那个流川枫是喜欢你的……”

“喜欢我？……那只狐狸喜欢我？……怎么……可能！”樱木竟显得苦恼。

半人鱼惊愕地看着樱木烦恼的神色，愣了一下，才说，“嗯，是的。他应该是喜欢你，那块巧克力就是最好的证明。”他本来只是想随便造个借口转移樱木的视线，却没想到竟会出现不同的结果。

半晌，樱木才开口说道，“是吗？……”举起那块巧克力看了看，又再次放进口袋里，然后转身走进房间。

半人鱼目送他的背影，“不去了解就不会知道真相的。”“波”一声，又跳入了鱼缸，睡觉去。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川觉得很奇怪。

怎么最近上学途中总会遇上那个白痴？而且，还一直“相伴”走到学校。

“相伴”？

流川不禁扬起嘴角。

自己也不知怎么搞的，每次见到那个白痴，踏着自行车的自己竟不自觉地放慢速度。

两个人一言不发地一前一后“走”到学校。

虽然两人的关係不见得友好，但是樱木在篮球场上却减少了无端挑衅的动作，并认真地练习起来了。

好像自从自己可怜他在情人节没收到巧克力，在丢掉那些巧克力前，大发善心给他抛去一块，过后他就不再向自己找碴了。

早知道他这么容易搞定，他就不必烦了那么久了。

不自觉地又再扬了扬嘴角。

「那个死白痴！今天怎么这么迟？！」

双手插在口袋，背靠着牆，斜眼望向樱木平常来的方向……没人。

呼了一口气，继续等。

他已习惯性地等他一起上学了。

虽然跟那白痴不是很友好……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木躲在一个暗角注视着流川，有一点犹豫，是否该去招呼流川一声，然后上学。

自从知道流川“喜欢”自己，樱木就不想跟他有再多的“接触”，也不想再挑衅他，以免他更“喜欢”自己。可是，天不从人愿（应该是魔法作祟，樱木想），他每天在上学途中都遇到那只狐狸。无论是提早或延迟。

经过几天的观察，才发现，原来那只狐狸竟每天在街角等着自己……

眼看着就快迟到了，那只狐狸还是一动不动的，樱木叹了一口气，“真是拿他没办法。受人欢迎的天才就是命苦……”樱木搔了搔头，然后走向流川。

流川一见到他，马上跨上身边的自行车。

“喂！等一下，要迟到了……顺便载载我！”樱木清了清喉咙，对流川说道。

“不要！你很重！”流川看了看他，一口拒绝。

樱木感到有一点生气，死狐狸竟敢拒载！瞄了瞄他的体型，再看看自己，突然笑了，「天才的体格就是不同于平民百姓！」

“哼！那我委屈一点，载你好了！”

“不要！”流川说完，转身欲走。岂知，却被樱木拉着，“喂喂！本天才不想迟到！快让给我踏！”边说边推流川下车。

“不要！”流川不甘示弱，回推他。

不甘愿被推回的樱木又再回推。流川也不认输……

这样一来一往，终于，两个人结结实实地扭打在一起，互揍个痛快。

后来，两个人都旷课了，反而到附近小公园的篮球上互较球技。

打了一个早上，一个中午以及一个下午，两个人累得趴在地上动也动不了。

“……白痴，进步了……”突然，流川对樱木说道。

樱木有一点不敢相信地看着流川，然后大笑起来，“哇哈哈～我是天才！”

高昂刺耳的笑声在空旷的小公园迴盪……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
说也奇怪，这一次旷课，竟打破了两人间那似有若无的隔阂，竟变得越来越有默契，无论是在篮球场内还是篮球场外。

只见他们逐渐变得形影不离，有樱木在的地方，就一定见到流川，反之，亦然。

真是让人感到好奇，尤其是樱木军团。

团员D──高宫问，“为什么近来跟流川那么好？”

团员C──大楠问，“到底发生了什么事？”

团员B──野间问，“是不是被他威胁了？”

团员A──洋平，“……”

樱木奇怪，“洋平，你怎么不发问？”

洋平微微一笑，“等你说。你要说自然会说。”

“……嗯……狐狸……其实人很不错……虽然还是很臭屁……”

B到C的团员面面相觑，突然爆笑，“哇哈哈！太阳从西边升起！樱木竟会称讚流川枫人不错……天呀！”

碰碰碰，三个头搥准确无误地落在团员B、C、D，只有团员A逃过大难。

看着樱木气鼓鼓地远去的背影，洋平若有所思。

他在樱木没去打工的日子，跑到他的家去。

还没踏进门，洋平就问道，“你刚才跟谁说话？”

樱木显得有一点尴尬，他不习惯对洋平扯谎，支支吾吾地，“嗯……这个……那个……对了，我在跟这条鱼说话。”

洋平随着樱木踏进厨房，看着他用双手捧起一个鱼缸。

里面有一条黑黝黝、显得懒洋洋的鱼在游来游去，一双鱼眼乌熘熘地看着他。

洋平趋前细看，突然叫了起来，“天！半魔人！花道，你不会白痴到向它许愿了吧？你完蛋了！”

“波”一声，那条鱼跳了出来，幻成人形，双手交叉在胸前，有一点不悦地说道，“你胡说什么，俺怎么会害人？！”

“唷！丹枫，好久不见了！”洋平向半人鱼打了一声招呼。

“咦？你们认识？”樱木奇怪地问。

“当然认识！它从小就在我家，最近才被送出去！”洋平答道。

樱木突然扯住洋平，“怎么我从不知道！”

“这种匪夷所思的事有什么好张扬嘛！况且这个傢伙，给我们家带来了许多麻烦……我老爸差点倾家荡产，唉，你说，我还敢张扬吗？”

“喂喂！别诬赖俺哩！俺可没做过什么，俺还用魔法帮你们实现愿望哩！”丹枫大声抗议！

“拜托！你那是什么魔法？半调子的……”洋平揶揄道。

“洋平！它到底是什么妖怪？”

“喂喂！我不是妖怪！是半魔人！”

“它唷，严格说来，不是妖怪，只是一个半调子的魔人。成事不足，败事有余……”洋平摇摇头，“所以千万别向它许愿，虽然它能为每个主人完成‘两个’愿望……”

“喂喂！”丹枫再次抗议。

“……”樱木不发一言。

“花道……你该不会向它许愿了吧？”洋平心下了然地问道。

樱木迟疑了一下，终于点点头，还把事情经过一古脑儿都说出来……

……“这么说来，流川枫……将是你的……另一半？”洋平忍住笑说道。

“对！绝对错不了！”樱木还没答，丹枫就抢着回答了。

“住嘴！”樱木一阵暴喝。

丹枫马上噤口。

“洋平，你说该怎么办？事情糟透了……那只狐狸……喜欢…我……”

洋平瞪大了眼睛，“他向你告白？”

“不……算正式啦！他……在情人节那天，送了一块巧克力给我……这傢伙说（指了指丹枫），这表示他……喜欢……我……”

洋平向丹枫望去，只见他两只眼珠子不安份地转动，心虚之色一览无遗……回想起樱木在情人节那天“接到”流川的巧克力，当时他也在场。然而，真实情况是，当时受不了樱木无端挑衅的流川，只是生气地随手抓了一块巧克力丢向樱木……

「真是单纯的小子……」洋平撇了撇嘴，“那你怎么样想？”

“什么？”

“对流川。”

“嗯，这个嘛……狐狸人不坏……”樱木不自然地答道。

洋平突然笑了一下，很怪异，“花道，流川是男人。”

“我知道。但是有什么办法？……都是这妖怪害的……”

“喂喂！”丹枫又再次抗议。

洋平见樱木虽然嘴上抱怨，可是却不见恼怒之色……再次回想樱木平时常常无缘无故地挑衅流川，种种怪异的行径……突然明白了，「这小子！真是不够坦白！」不禁看了看丹枫，「真是错有错着……」

“洋平，你说我该怎么办？……那只狐狸……好像很……喜欢我……可是我不知道自己……怎么想……”樱木吞吞吐吐地说道。

洋平拍了拍樱木，“顺其自然吧……不过，有些事情，不去深入了解是不知道真相的。”

“喂喂！”丹枫抗议，「怎么抢了俺的台词。」

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
对洋平说出心里话后，樱木觉得心情舒畅多了。

既然洋平说“顺其自然”，那就顺其自然吧。不过，他说的“去了解真相”是怎么一回事呀……这句话好熟悉，好像在哪儿听过似的……

樱木就是樱木，想不透的事情，他永远不会去想的。

于是，他还是与流川过着“形影不离”的生活。

这一个周末，樱木与流川又照常到小公园的篮球上一对一。

又是比了一个早上至下午，两人终于筋疲力尽地躺在篮球场边的草地上。

“狐狸，还有水吗？”樱木踢了踢流川的腿。

“自己拿。”

“真是懒！”樱木嘴上嘀咕，但还是抬起身体，伸手去拿流川身边的水壶。

横过流川的时候，两人的脸与脸之间的距离还不到两寸。俯望着流川的时候，见他亮晶晶眼睛一眨也不眨地看着自己，心里竟萌起一股莫名的冲动。

也不知维持了这种暧昧的姿势多久，樱木才突然抓起那个水壶，扭开了盖子，喝了一口水后，就回躺到原处。

樱木头枕着自己的手，回味着刚才流川喷在脸上的麻痒气息，心里有一股暖流在窜动。

突然肩上一重，原来又是流川靠着他睡死了。

不自觉地更靠近流川，樱木心里骂道，「这只死狐狸，真是让人心烦死了！」

心烦气躁了一会儿，他也跟着睡着了。

……

……

“呀！糟糕！”睁开眼睛，天色已暗，樱木马上坐了起来。

推了推身边兀自酣睡的狐狸，“狐狸！快起来！我要走了！打工迟到了！”然后挪开身体，免得被流川的“睡拳”打中。

岂知，流川却“嗖”一声坐了起来，擦着惺忪的眼睛，“嗯。自行车借你。”

“你怎么回家？”

“走路。”流川爬了起来。

“好。自行车明天我会还你，老地方见。”樱木边说边跳上流川的自行车，飞也似地走了。

流川犹自打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，然后捉起背包，往背上一抛，然而却不迈开脚步，反而愣愣地望着樱木离去的方向，不知在想些什么，神情竟有一点失落。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一觉醒来，即发现屋外下着大雨。

樱木茫然地望了望窗口，又再倒下入睡。

突然，他跳了起来，冲进厕所胡乱地洗了一把脸，再抓起一件衣服，边快速更换边打开家门，骑上流川的自行车冲了出去。

当雨点无情地打在身上时，才发现自己忘了穿雨衣。然而，他也不管了，骑着自行车快速驶向他与流川的“老地方”，即每天早上都“遇见”的街角。

「那只狐狸最笨的了。一定是站在那儿动也不动地等着。麻烦的臭狐狸！」嘴上虽骂着，然而心里却油然升起一股暖意，再加上一股虚荣的骄傲。

想像着等会儿就见到变成落汤鸡的狐狸，樱木有一肚子话准备教训他。

然而，失望。

街角没有等着他的狐狸。

樱木不安心地到处寻找。没有。

最后，樱木跑到流川的家去。

给他开门的，竟是他冒雨找了好久的狐狸，还挂着臭脸，兀自带着起床气。

“你怎么在这里！”樱木指着他骂道。

“这里是我家！”流川粗声粗气地答道。

“你怎么没去老地方？”

流川愣了一下，“忘了。”

樱木一听，立刻火冒三丈。若流川说因为下雨，他还没什么。可是，流川竟答“忘了”，淋了一身雨、憋了一肚子气的他，马上就发作。

“忘了？你竟说忘了？真是太过份！害我还一直担心，怕你出意外……你……你这个混蛋！臭傢伙！”樱木举起拳头向流川挥去。

被吵醒的流川本已心情大坏，现在莫名其妙被樱木打，心情更是坏透了，马上回给樱木一脚。

这两个久未打架、关係“友好”的两人，竟就在这个让人懒床、好好养息的大雨天干了一架。

……

……

樱木用手背擦了擦唇，瞪住流川。

流川也不甘示弱地回瞪。

突然，樱木转身离去，一言不发地没入雨中。

雨，仍下得很大。

望着滂沱大雨，流川突然意识过来，樱木并未着雨具，走的时候没有，来的时候更无……

「……害我一直担心，怕你出意外……」

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“喂！死妖怪！给我出来！”

换过一身干爽的衣服，樱木边用毛巾擦着湿头边吼！

“波”一声后，便听到丹枫有气无力的声音，“找俺什么事？”

“你是不是骗我！你骗我说那只狐狸喜欢我，是不是！你根本没有魔法对不对！说！”樱木一拳搥向桌子。

“嗯……这个……嘛……俺的法力虽然低微……但还是有的……至于，那个……流川枫喜不喜欢……你……你自己最清楚…嘛……怎么问俺呢？……”丹枫吞吞吐吐地说道。

“别说废话！你是不是骗我！说！”樱木手指直指丹枫的鼻子，厉声说道。

“嗯……这个嘛……你……猜对了！”突然双手抱头，“别打头、别打脸！”

原本以为定招来樱木一顿毒打的丹枫，等了良久，都没甚动静。便从指缝里偷望樱木。只见樱木正低头沉思，一脸落寞。

“喂！樱木，你怎么啦～”丹枫大着胆子问道。

“果然如此。唉……那狐狸原来没有喜欢我……我被你害死了……”樱木突然抬头一笑，很勉强。

丹枫见了，不禁感到深深的歉意，“对不起，樱木……可是，俺的法力还是有的……只要你追……”

然而他的话，却被一阵急促的敲门声打断了。

樱木不禁奇怪，下雨天，还有谁那么有闲情来找他。

岂知，才一推开门，就有一个人影扑向自己。

被紧紧抱着的樱木不禁发愣，来人竟是流川。

不禁回拥着那个湿淋淋的狐狸，樱木开口骂道，“你搞什么鬼！大雨天出门怎么不撑伞？淋雨很好玩吗？笨！”

这些骂流川的话，他早就想好的了。本以为没机会骂出口，可是却没想到仍然可以派上用场。

流川没回嘴，反而更圈紧樱木。

两个人就这样静静地抱着。

也不知过了多少时候，樱木突然放开流川，叫道，“呀！你这只臭狐狸！我全身都湿了！混蛋！洗衣很辛苦的！”边说边将流川拖进屋里。

“你给我站着别动！”樱木吩咐身子尚在滴水的流川。

快步走进房间，快手脱下身上的湿上衣，然后拿了套衣服给流川更换。

“快点换了吧。”樱木将衣服递给流川，然后转身走进厨房，“你还没吃东西的吧？我也是……煮方便面呐，你要不要？”

“嗯。两个。”流川边换衣服边答道。原本坏透的心情，此刻似乎好转了，更觉飢肠辘辘。

“这么大吃！”樱木大声说道。

“比不上你。”流川反唇相讥。拉了拉衣服，却觉得混身不自在。照理说，樱木的身材跟他差不多，衣服该合身，怎么会不自在呢？

“喂！衣服穿反了！”从厨房走出来的樱木，突然说道。

流川低头一看，只见一个大大的咖啡猫头就在胸前，「反了？」

“都说穿反了，你不会听吗？”樱木见流川没什么反应，便动手脱掉他的衣服，“那个猫头在背面，笨！”

却见流川静静地看着自己，樱木才意识到自己干了什么。讪讪地将手上的衣服递给流川，然而他却不接，反而伸手拿起他挂在颈上的毛巾一角，低头擦拭。

感觉到微微水丝拨在脸上，眼前尽是流川的裸背，樱木忍不住伸手摸了一下。

流川倏地抬起头来，望着樱木。

樱木尴尬地举起手，脸红地说道，“那个……我想知道你的身体还是不是湿的……”见流川一言不发，樱木更觉自己龌龊，低头说道，“我……对不起……”

倏地，一只略觉冰冷的手掌在自己的胸前摸了一下，樱木惊愕地抬头望着流川。

只见他学自己高举右掌，扬了扬嘴角，“扯平了。”

那一副似笑非笑的神情，让樱木心中一荡，想也不想，将流川一把抱着。

裸露的前胸与小腹彼此紧密地贴合，体温骤然上升，心跳也变得急促。

“狐狸，你听，这是什么声音。”樱木口干舌燥，艰难地问道。

“心跳声。”流川缓缓地答道，“要让它安静一点吗？”

“怎么做？”

流川稍微推离樱木，乌黑的眼睛一眨也不眨地看着樱木，“这样。”趋唇吻上樱木的唇。

樱木先是一僵，随即便收缩双臂，环紧流川，反客为主，在唇上加深了力度。

被樱木狠狠吸住嘴唇的流川，脑袋感到无比晕眩，然而身体的每根神经都似注满了兴奋剂似的，让他感到亢奋异常。

他圈抱着樱木，很紧很紧，彷彿不想让他逃离自己似的。

喜欢他很久了。

久到忘记自己几时开始喜欢上他……

……

……

激情拥吻着流川的樱木，完全忘了厨房里正等着下面的沸水……

……

……

“答”，丹枫摇头关上瓦斯。

望了望客厅那对激情的人儿，丹枫撇了撇嘴，“都说要深入了解才知道真相，就是不相信俺，哼！”

“波”一声，再跳回鱼缸中睡觉去，非礼勿视嘛。

……

……

“白痴，这条小鱼看着好熟悉……你在哪儿买的？”

“在河边捉到的。”

“是吗？……我之前也在河边放生了一条这样的鱼。”

“会不会是同一条？”

“呣～好像……是，这么丑的鱼……”

“丑？”

“嗯。所以我才放生。”

“那我也放生好了。”

“要去河边吗？”

“厕所。”


End file.
